Deseo de luz
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: Escribí este fic en otra pagina hace muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Y tuve que cambiarle algunas cosas, ya saben, la sintaxis a los 16 años no es lo que uno espera a los veinti-algo.
En una tormentosa noche; un joven viajero que caminaba con destino a la búsqueda de la perfección guerrera, iba solo de paso por un pueblo, en el cual solo consiguió alojo en un viejo molino. Sin embargo, un instinto le decía que debía salir de ese lugar e investigar que más había…

Pues su instinto guerrero, le decía, que encontraría algo…

¿Será acaso su perfección?

¿Será algo más?...

Entonces mientras caminaba, notó una extraña luz: -ven… ven… ven por favor…- se escuchaba desde aquella luz; él no sabía si ir o no, pero guiado por la dulce voz se dirigió a aquel lugar…

Al mirar ahí, la luz desapareció –Pero… ¿Qué es esto?- se decía al ver un cuerpo tendido en el piso, se acercaba con cautela: "es _una mujer"_ se decía a sí mismo al ver un delicado cuerpo tendido en el piso, sus labios delgados, un cabelo largo y rosado, piel tan blanca como la nieve …

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, como si estuviese despertando, unos bellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas…

Él no sabía qué hacer, dejarle ahí o llevarla a su refugio; más la chica miro el rostro de aquel joven: -Ayúdame… por favor…- decía débilmente la chica, con dolor y tristeza en su hablar, que cautivaba al guerrero…

Y con ternura; él se inclinó, la tomó entre sus brazos y le cubrió con su capa, ella volvió a quedar inconsciente nuevamente..

La llevo a su molino, donde tenía algunos víveres y cobertores; la recostó suavemente en su cama y ya ahí; el guerrero no pudo resistirse a verla un poco más a detalle; parecía esculpida por los mismos dioses, solo se limitaba a mirarla -¿Quién eres tú?- suspiró…

Acariciaba la piel de su rostro, después la de su brazo, su cuello, y empezaba a bajar hacia su pecho… cuando se detuvo en seco -¿Que me sucede?... lo mejor es que me detenga- se decía sonrojado.

De nueva cuenta, la chica volvía a despertar y vio a su acompañante, bajo más la mirada y vio en donde se había quedado la mano de aquel chico, y cuando sintió que se alejaba de su pecho, la tomó y le dijo -¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Porque me ayudaste?...- le lanzó una mirada desafiante, pero en realidad setía que moría del miedo:. –Mi nombre es Dick… soy, un samurái… y no podía dejarte ahí, en medio de la tormenta, estarías… muerta…- decía seriamente el chico mientras la veía directo a los ojos.

Ella soltó su mano, se levantaba, luego dulcemente ella sonrió –Gracias, valiente guerrero, muchas gracias-

-pero…. ¿Qué hacías allá afuera, en medio de la tormenta?-

-Yo… yo… no lo sé… algo, me estaba llamando, una voz… que me resultaba familiar…-

-¿Familiar?...-

-Veras, yo… bueno, todas las noches, siempre espero a alguien, siempre me pasa esto en las noches…- ella se dio media vuelta, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de sus ropajes y lentamente los bajaba, él vio que la chica tenía unos tatuajes en la espalda; sorprendido, se quitó la camisa y descubrió que estos tatuajes eran idénticos a los de él.

¡Como hechos el uno para el otro!

-¿Quién eres… cómo te llamas... bella dama… quien te hizo esas marcas?-

-Mi nombre es Kori…-

-Kori…- entonces camino hacia ella, y tiernamente le abrazó, la tomó de las manos; su mirada triste se posó en los ojos de él -no te preocupes, estaré aquí-.

Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a recorrer su espalda con sus manos -¿Porque lo haces?- preguntó ella -…No lo sé… solo siento que debo tocarte, que algo sucederá; no sé porque muy adentro una fuerza me impulsa a acariciarte y no sé porque siento que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo… Kori…-

En ese momento una serie de recuerdos pasaron por sus mentes; en las cuales se veían en un lugar distante, diferente, tomados de la mano, besándose, abrazándose, y haciendo el amor…

Abrió sus ojos espantado -¿Que pasó de donde vino eso? – decía él, al mismo tiempo que las marcas en su cuerpo brillaban como esa luz… sus marcas, resplandecían a la par, como si fuesen sus corazones que palpitasen con la misma fuerza e intensidad….

Y un instinto salvaje en su interior les hacía reaccionar con tal deseo y lujuria de hacer el amor… ella no podía creerlo.; era como si lo que hubiese buscado por tanto tiempo, por fin, estaba frente a ella; entonces él volvió a tocar sus manos que estaban en su pecho y la acercó nuevamente a él, fue a su oído y susurro levemente -No sé qué es lo que sucede aquí, Kori, pero siento en todo mi ser que debo tomarte en este momento, es algo casi como una necesidad urgente, que si no lo hago muchos morirán…-

La chica se aferró a él y contesto -Dick... por favor... hazlo siento en mi cuerpo que debemos hacerlo; hazlo ahora...-

Él la cargó y le colocó suave pero firmemente su mano en su pecho cuando lo hizo un sin fin de cosas cambiaron de golpe; el molino donde se encontraban se iluminó y todo desapareció; solo quedaban ellos y una gran inmensidad un vacío, solo una gran luz; pero ellos ya no le daban importancia a nada solo eran ellos dos.

La besó en los labios; al principio dulcemente, después con más fuerza hasta que su lengua entro y presionaba juguetonamente la de ella; rodeándola con sus brazos, tomándola delicadamente comenzó a besarla primero sus orejas; después sus mejillas; bajando un poco más hasta llegar a su cuello; besarlo y grabar en su mente el dulce aroma de la mujer; era un sentir pecaminoso; resistiéndose ya que esa travesura le causaba placer….

Dejó de besar su cuello y avanzó a sus pechos los cuales frotaba persistentemente con sus manos

Ella tenía una sensación muy excitante en su cuerpo, como con ganas de gritar y respirar al mismo tiempo, ella sentía que su cuero estaba tan caliente con cada caricia que él hacía, le recorría su ser de esa forma, y poco a poco sus manos subieron y acariciaba sus hombros de él…

Y al sentirlo él; bajo hasta su vientre y comenzó a soplar suavemente sobre él, causándole cosquillitas a la chica que sonreía divertida, y excitada, el joven sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, las sensaciones eran exquisitas, algo que nunca había experimentado…

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente su ombligo, su estómago y fue bajando, comenzó a besar sus piernas centímetro a centímetro hasta que llegó al sitio más anhelado en el cual, ya con el deseo en pie; le penetró lentamente a ella, disfrutando cada una de las sensaciones…

Ambos estaban ahogándose en placer al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos tan cerca… tan cerca… tan cerca…

Sin embargo algo extraño pasó; de nuevo esa luz en sus tatuajes comenzó a brillar y de nuevo… habían regresado a aquel viejo molino…

Se dieron cuenta de que pronto llegaría el amanecer, así lentamente ambos alejaron sus cuerpos… sonrojados, calientes y agotados…

Tomaron sus ropajes y se vistieron; al salir el sol y entrar por la ventana del molino…

Ella abrazo a su amado, sollozando, aferrada a su pecho- Dick no me sueltes... no me sueltes...- sin embargo su separación era algo inevitable, pues del cuerpo de la chica comenzó a expedir de nuevo esa luz, pero esta vez formo unas alas en su blanca espalda...

-Kori... Kori... ¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo... debo de regresar a la luz... pero... no quiero ¡no quiero!- aferrando su cuerpo con el de él; su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo con la luz y pronto Dick... se había quedado sólo, sólo de nuevo, solo como un guerrero...

Pasaron algunos años, muchas lunas después nuestro guerrero fue llamado a defender al emperador. La batalla estaba en lo más intenso, a punto de finalizar; él y sus soldados estaban ganando, por lo que no vio más necesidad que seguir. Pero fue emboscado; un guerrero enemigo venia contra el empuñando su espada, Dick cayó sobre sus rodillas..

Entonces miró al cielo y cerró los ojos; se proyectaban en su mente los recuerdos de su amor y el dolor que volvía a nacer cada mañana en su corazón; solo deseando estar a su lado; su alrededor se desvanecía, los gritos el sonido de las espadas, se distanciaban cada vez más... lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos, observando el cielo azul y allí estaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos viéndolo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia él; una fina hilera de sangre salía de su boca y al fin débil calló de espaldas muerto.

En ese momento todo había acabado la batalla había finalizado y sus hombres asombrados y tristes lo veían postrado; de pronto las marcas en su cuerpo empezaron a brillar intensamente hasta que lo cubrió una luz, segundos después su cuerpo había desaparecido...

Entonces se encontraba entre nubes y viento... ahí, recostado feliz en el regazo de su amada... ahí donde podrían estar juntos... juntos al fin.


End file.
